


WeedNap

by babytoofs



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Drugs, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, HOMIEsexual, Healthy Relationships, Healthy friendship, I think?, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Intoxication, Light Dom/sub, Like super light, M/M, No Angst, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, Smut, but theyre still high so, dream is sleepy, dreamnap, dubcon, idk be careful, idk theyre just high, if this flops imma just abandon it, is it a bro thing or like a BRO thing, no smut first chapter sorry lol, sensitive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babytoofs/pseuds/babytoofs
Summary: don't ship real people blah blah blahtake my self indulgent and (hopefully) in character weed fic. they smoke and cuddle and it's super fluffy until it is horny.each chapter will be marked with TWs individually because some don't have NSFW content.[dream and sapnap are not gay or in a relationship with each other, this is for fun and done with permission from both creators.]
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 317





	WeedNap

Nothing about their friendship was abnormal. There wasn’t any tension or miscommunications or trust issues. All healthy friendships have disputes, but all disputes in healthy friendships end in compromise. That is what they had, a healthy friendship. They were comfortable enough in each other's presence that they allowed space for the inconsistencies that come with strong friendships.

They weren’t together constantly. To be quite honest they would occasionally go a month or two without seeing each other. Nick would be busy with class, most likely because he saved everything until the last minute and absolutely can not afford to retake the course. He’d stare at his computer with sunken eyes at ungodly hours of the night begging his brain to filter his cluttered notes into APA format. Clay would be busy with newfound adult responsibilities. Balancing work and streaming and youtube and basic human needs is confusing and scary, sometimes he needed time alone. The thing about these two is, even after weeks of silence, they could pick up a conversation like they dropped it minutes ago. Without a second thought, no questions asked, complete understanding. 

All this being said, both boys had an overzealous competitive nature. Nick knew how to push buttons and Clay just had  _ so  _ many buttons to push. Nick could play him like a grand piano and Clay knew it. He’d pretend it was annoying but somewhere in the “don’t think about it” sector of his brain he knew he didn’t mind it. And even deeper in that sector, in a cold dusty corner locked away in a file cabinet he knew he liked it. Liked the fact that someone knew him well enough to make him so incredibly angry and overcome with laughter at the same time. He liked the fact that he could trust Nick with that power. Because if anyone had to have the launch codes to his brain he’d choose Nick at the drop of a hat. It’s a terrifying kind of trust, which is probably why he doesn’t think about it a lot. Instead he calls him an asshole and they laugh, and the cycle continues. 

Nick instigates, Clay encourages, and neither of them would  _ ever _ in a million years admit it. This is where we find them, the beginning of the cycle. AKA, Nick is about to do something stupid.

_ BANG BANG BANG _

Three rhythmic knocks on the outside of clay’s door made him jump and drop his phone on the rug. He looked at the phone, and then the door, and the phone again and rolled his eyes. He was too jumpy for his own liking. Despite the annoyance he reached for the rusty deadbolt on the door and turned it, the metal only complaining slightly in the form of a high pitched squeak. He opened the door ever so slightly to peek at who was there, and to no one's surprise, it was Nick. 

“LETS GO BABY!” he shouted as he pushed through the door and entered Clay’s living room. 

“Jesus christ Nick you knock like a SWAT team!” Clay exclaimed. Nick burst out laughing and slid one strap of his backpack off his shoulder. “Planning to stay awhile huh?” Clay mused at Nick who, in turn, flung the rest of the bag off and man spread on the couch. 

“What, am I not welcomed?” Nick pouted and dropped his head on the back of the couch so he was looking at Clay who was standing behind it.

“No get out-” Clay didn’t get to finish his sentence as Nick reached a hand up and shushed him with his index finger. “Shhhhh it’s ok I know you’re lonely.” Clay swatted his hand sway but smiled. He did miss this, they hadn’t seen each other in a few weeks. Now that he’s thinking about it, clay hasn’t seen anyone in awhile. He made a mental note to go out more. 

Clay moved quickly to sit down next to his friend. Seeing someone after a long break makes you remember things that are easily forgotten. For example; Nick had a habit of folding his hands together and rubbing his thumb against the skin of his palm. It was a unique fidget, Clay noticed his friend doing it when he got excited about something or is just generally in a good mood. He never said anything in fear of Nick thinking it was weird that he noticed. It’s not his fault that he’s an incredibly perceptive person. 

Speaking of his perceptiveness, Clay spoke up about his friend's apparent excitement. 

“You seem happy”

“Do I?”

“Yeah you’ve got a stupid face on”

“That's literally just my face” 

Despite his sarcastic remark Nick picked up an xbox controller that was left on the couch next to him. 

“What’s this, are you a console gamer now?” Nick remarked while pointing the remote accusingly at his friend. 

“No, but I will beat you in a COD 1v1 annnnnny day of the week”

I'm sure you can guess how that played out.

. . . 

Clay lost, by a lot. To no one's surprise though as Nick had at least two years of console experience on him. It was a good way to start the night, the boys falling easily into old competitive habits and ending up with stomach aches from laughing. After about an hour of getting absolutely destroyed in COD, by  _ sapnap  _ out of all people, Clay opped they go make a fire to sit around in his backyard. Patches found the lack of attention from Nick incredibly offensive, but Nick told her just to blame Clay. She did.

Nonetheless, Nick followed Clay to his backyard. It was getting dark, about 6pm in early fall meant they had very little daylight left. Clay busied himself with the campfire while Nick grabbed two cushions for the deck chairs from the shed. Clay’s backyard was small, a small plot of grass with a cement porch covered by a tent. Under the tent was a gray-bricked fire place and dark deck chairs, now adorned by comfortable cushions that sapnap had retrieved. The air was cold and bitter, Nick found himself pulling his hoodie strings taught to fight back against mother nature. He Pulled his backpack between his legs and pulled out a bluetooth speaker and placed it on the edge of the fire pit. Clay struck a match and tossed it into the fire, some old paper towels and such grabbing the flame with ease. The kindling handed the fire to the caring arms of the firewood and it blossomed slowly, licking the sides of the bricks and making soft pops and cracks. 

“Fire’s nice” comments Nick. Clay looks up to see the latter offering him a joint, obviously rolled by him.   
“Thanks. And thanks, but your weed is trash.”

Clay smirked at the boy to his right, who shrugged and sparked it himself. 

Nick’s music taste was diverse to say the least; some songs barely audible over the crackling of the fire while others could be felt in your chest and head, the bass making the speaker vibrate just slightly. Clay eventually eventually took the weed from Nick who laughed at the way he coughed on the inhale. Nick was more experienced and let the smoke flow through his teeth and into the night sky. 

They talked, Clay commented on Nick’s music and they caught up. Clay’s perceptiveness was heightened the more stoned he became, and only realized he was staring at his friend until the mention snapped in his face and giggled at his surprised expression. 

“Sorry. Just staring into space.” Clay muttered while rubbing his eyes a bit to wake up. 

“Tired?” sapnap inquired, looking a bit sleepy himself. Clay shrugged and pulled his chair a bit closer to the comforting heat of the fire. 

“Just thinking I guess” He replied. 

“...‘bout what?” 

Clay paused. What had he been thinking about? He was honestly just listening to the music and observing the movement of Nick's thumb on his palm. 

“You do this.. This thing? With your hands. When you're comfortable.”

Clay internally cringed at how he sounded but mimed the action anyway. Nick seemed unfazed, just looking back and forth between his hands and Clay’s. 

“It’s just something i've noticed.” clay defended, feeling a little silly for saying anything. The pot made his head feel heavy and the deck chair  _ way _ more comfortable than usual. He sunk into it and flattened his hoodie where his hands rested on his abdomen. The lime green looked a little brighter, the music seemed a bit louder. He was just, sensitive. 

“It’s soothing I guess” Nick replied after what felt like forever. Clay raised his eyebrow until he saw Nick looking at his hands. Clay hummed in agreement.

“You’re not falling asleep on me are you?” Nick joked, lightly slapping Clay’s shoulder. By now Nick's playlist had ended and neither of them had bothered to put on anything else. It was beginning to get cold, the warmth of the fire fading and crumbling into hot embers too far away to enjoy. 

“Cold” Is all Clay said, and Nick chuckled at his intoxicated friend.

“I take back what I said about your weed” he laughed. Nick rolled his eyes and pushed himself up by his knees. He turned to Clay and outstretched his hand. 

“Lets go inside then” He offered. Clay took his hand with a yawn and allowed himself to be pulled into a standing position. here, their height difference was barely noticeable with the way Clay was slouching and slightly leaning on Nick. He was a bit overwhelmed but overall in a good mood, and definitely touch starved. Clay wasn’t a very touchy friend but he was stoned and cold and Nick was so  _ warm _ . 

They went inside and raided Clay’s kitchen. Clay sat on the freezing counter, one arm wrapped around his middle and the other holding a cinnamon flavored pop tart. He shivered, regretting his choice of seating as Nick walked over holding a glass of water. Clay’s head was swimming and he felt his eyes drooping a bit. 

“You look terrible.” Nick said without thinking, laughing when he realized what his words meant. “I MEAN, you look stoned. You don’t look bad like.. Yeah you look fine.” he choked out between laughs. Clay pouted at sapnap and took the opportunity to steal Nick’s water and take a sip. 

“Just fine?” He asked, playing up his pout and trying not to laugh as he saw Nick fluster a bit. “You’re right, excuse me.” he said sarcastically. “You look so incredibly sexy tonight  _ dream _ ” 

“I know.” clay replied simply, and took another bite of poptart while maintaining eye contact with Nick. The latter shook his head and laughed. “So are you staying the night?” Clay asked quietly. Nick checked the time and yup, It was about 8:00pm. If he was gonna get the bus he would have to leave around now. 

“Do you mind?” He asked, knowing his friend was pretty stoned and wanting to keep him company if he asked. Clay just shook his head and smiled goofily, resting his head on Nick’s chest. Nick hadn’t realized how close they had gotten. He’d migrated from the other side of the kitchen to right between Clay’s legs. He reached a hand up instinctively on top of Clay’s head, who just smiled harder and leaned into his touch. 

“Do you want to watch a movie? Or play something.?” 

Clay yawned loudly in response.

“Ooooor go to bed?” Nick laughed out. Clay felt the laugh in Nick’s chest and the hand in his hair and it brought him slightly back to reality. He leaned back but immediately regretted it when he'd been reminded of the cold interior of his house.   
“Bed. M’ cold.”

“Ok, let's go.” Nick said simply and pulled away from Clay completely. 

There was no awkwardness with the new touch. They just accepted it, it felt natural. It felt nice.

It felt necessary. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever AO3 post so gg thanks for playing


End file.
